All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 1996 Aired on NBC (January 1984) Part 1
(Back at the farm, the lights begin flickering out, much to Stuey's horror) * Stuey: Oh, dear, oh, dear!! * (As it is completely out, the Duke peeks in with a cruel grin) * Grand Duke: Oh, yes, yes, YES!! * (He yelps, ducking under the pillow) * Grand Duke: Gentlemen, uh... * (He turns back to his owl minions) * Grand Duke: Go ahead down and invite our friends to dinner. * Owls: (jumping up and down) Who, who, who, who! * (As they fly around, they snatch the critters on the bed) * Owls: (birds sing) We are the creatures of the night and we invite you all for dinner, there's plenty of food to go around if the food is you! * (They are placed on the table with Stuey looking concerned) * Stuey: (gulps) Who me? * Owl: Yes, you! * (The apple is placed in his mouth) * (Each owl holds the animals before they are tossed to the table) * Owls: (singing) We thought a picnic would be nice and we're so pleased that you could join us. * (The chicks and male mouse yelp, trying to run from the owls before gathering to each other) * Owls: (singing) We're glad you're home, trick or treat. Fa la la la la la, how sweet! * (The Duke looks at his watch with glasses with a smirk) * Grand Duke: (singing) Now's the time, say your prayers; time's up! * (He shows the watch to them before the animals are tossed around with the Owl frowning at the small chick on his sight) * Owls: (singing) Fa la la la la la, how sweet! Fa la la la la la, let's eat! * (The table is hit as they are caught as the song ends. The oldest owl clears his throat, tossing the chick as he speaks) * Grand Duke: Well, please, pass the pork. * (The chick is tossed to the other owl as he moans, looking at where the chick is while Stuey is given to the Duke) * Grand Duke: He-he-he. Excellent, gentlemen. Excellent. * (Just then, after a few bright flashes, the searchlights shine from the familiar helicopter that appears, making the owls yelp as they shriek. The owls swiftly flew around before ducking down) * Edmond's Voice: (through megaphone) Alright, you owls, this is Edmond. * (Inside, the Freelancers fly the helicopter as the cat boy continues) * Edmond: It's over for you! We've had Chanticleer! * (The owls below gasp while the spotlight hits them as the farm animals cheer. The crowd begins climbing down while Edmond looks out the helicopter window) * Edmond: Where's my mum and dad? I can't see them. * Patou: (grabs the lever) Don't worry, we'll find them. * (The group yelps with the dog trying to fly the helicopter. It flies upside down as the owls shriek and duck with a buzz noise heard with part of the broken roof. After a moment, the Duke, with a bald head, frowns as he peeks out. Inside, Edmond looks at Goldie holding Chanticleer) * Edmond: How is he, Goldie? * Goldie: Oh, uh, I think he's waking up. * Edmond: (nods) Good. Let's go in for a landing. * Peepers: HOLD ON!! * (The steering sticks are pushed down just as the vent opens with a familiar owl peeking) * Hunch: Da-dah!! Annihilation! Ha-ha! * (He jumps down to the birds with Goldie yelping at the owl looking at her. He is slapped to the fire extinguisher before it goes off. He hums "Ride of the Valkyries" once more as they gasp. Everyone yelps as the extinguisher Hunch rides on covered the controls. They yelp, swiftly dodging Hunch from trying to hit them. Outside, the helicopter begins shaking) * Peepers' Voice: She's going down! * (They head to the hills as Peepers' fearful voice is heard) * Peepers' Voice: (panics) ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!! * (Eventually, a smash is heard with the Duke watching, laughs wickedly)